


Airport

by abuglady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuglady/pseuds/abuglady
Summary: One-ShotI fall asleep before the plane takes off and when I wake up my head is on your shoulder and a little bit of drool.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Airport

Feyre POV

"I hate this bloody airport" Based on the looks that I was getting I said that far too loud and scolded myself silently. I put my head down and went to go and find my new gate. I was asleep at what was supposed to be my gate when there was a gate change that I didn't hear. Now I had to hurry across to the other side of the airport and pray that I didn't miss this flight.

Lucien had booked it for me when he came over and saw me sitting in the living room bloodied up cleaning glass off the carpet. I still had a few nasty gashes on my hands and my shoulder was quite bruised where the wine bottle he had thrown at me had hit it. Tamlin had stormed out like he always did, and Lucien seemed to of had enough of cleaning up after him, so he helped me pack booked me this ticket and sent me off to the airport.

I had been putting up with Tamlin for so long that I had let my body wither away to nothing and I was feeling it on this walk across the airport. My body not even capable of a short walk, when I finally got to the gate and saw that they hadn't started boarding yet I almost cried in relief. I sank into a chair and I was about to pull out the new phone Lucien got me and set it up when my attention snagged on a gorgeous man. He had ink-black hair, a strong face with dark dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a black top underneath with the first few buttons undone to reveal a tanned chest with tattoos peeking out.

He was sitting a few rows away from me on his phone, he looked up and caught me looking at him and smiled. I looked away quickly but surprisingly I still felt his eyes on me I knew I wasn't much to look at unless of course it was pity. The idea of this man pitying me made my blood boil just not enough to confront him, so I stood up and walked a few more rows away. Now there were enough people between us so that I couldn't see him.

I pulled my phone out and started setting up a new apple account knowing that Tamlin could probably track my old one. The plane started boarding not long after that I got to my seat in first class, I had told Lucien that I could go coach, but he insisted. I put my bag in the overhead bin and sat next to the window. Out of my purse I grabbed the little bottle that Lucien had given to me and took to pills out and swallowed them without water.

I grabbed the complimentary pillow and blanket leaned against the window and promptly fell asleep. I was happy to it do quickly before whoever my seatmate was going to be arrived because I didn't want to have to create small talk with some stranger. It didn't take long for the sleep meds to kick in and for me to fall soundly asleep.

Rhys POV

I usually hated to go to the airport but today I couldn't be happier because it meant that I could get out of this stupid court. I always hated doing business here especially since there was always a chance that I would run into Mr. Spring himself. I was lucky this time because apparently, he was preoccupied during my visit something about his fiancé or something. When I heard that he got engaged I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for whoever it was even though I didn't know her, but during this trip I sent her a quiet thanks for keeping Tamlin busy.

Now sitting in the airport, I was so happy that nothing could get me down I was too happy to get home, even when my bag got searched and I got patted down by a very handsy guard I didn't let it get to me. Now sitting at a gate my gaze kept getting caught on a small figure curled up on two seats. She had golden wavy hair draped across her shoulder, her face was peaceful in her sleep. The only tense part of her was her hand clutching the handle of her bag like it was all she possessed in the world. Every time my gaze landed on her I felt the need to go over and talk to her, but I wouldn't disturb her.

Then I got called to a different gate across the airport and with one last look towards her I left and walked to my new gate. I found a seat and pulled out my phone and started texting Mor.

Rhys: You still picking me up from the airport

Mor: Yeah

Mor: Is your flight still on time?

Rhys: We got moved to a new gate, but I think it is still on time, I'll text you if anything changes

Mor: Ok see ya later cuz

I was going to text Mor back, but I saw her, and she captured my full attention, standing I could get a better look at her. She was wearing a knit sweater that hung of her shoulders and a pair of jeans, her eyes were a stormy blue and her face was quite sharp her cheekbones prominent, she seemed slightly haunted. She sat in my eye line and while she settled in, I turned off my phone and I was trying to figure out how to go sit next to her without being to obvious when I felt her attention on me.

I looked up and when we made eye contact something inside me pulled taught, I smiled at her and took her in, but she didn't seem to be enjoying this as much as I was, and she looked away. My heart broke a little when she stood up and moved a few rows back. It wasn't long after that when the plane started boarding and I could see her in line ahead of me.

When I got to the front of the line, they asked me if I would be willing to check in my carry on because they didn't have enough space on the plane, so I agreed. By the time I got to my seat, there was already someone there fast asleep. It was the girl from earlier and she was curled up with the complimentary pillow and blanket.

When I sat down my leg accidentally brushed up against hers and heat flooded me, I started to feel a little bit creepy about my fascination with her, so I moved away and pulled out my computer prepared to ignore her. When she moved away, she made her feelings clear so I should just let it go, but when her head landed on my shoulder, I couldn't bring myself to move her. Her hair brushed my arm and I had the strangest urge to bury my hands in it.

Her soft breathing destroyed my focus and the spreadsheet I was looking at started to blur a little bit. I had planned to do some work and Mor would probably be annoyed if I didn't do anything, but my focus was shredded so I closed my laptop and enjoyed the contact of this stranger. The flight to Velaris was short and something about this stranger made me wish it was longer. My normally restless state started to slip, and I fell asleep more soundly than ever.

Feyre POV

I woke up feeling groggy the sleeping meds Lucien gave me were probably still wearing off. When I orientated myself, I noticed that I wasn't asleep against the window anymore and my pillow was on the floor. My face flushed when I realized that my head was on the shoulder of the blue-eyed stranger from earlier.

He was asleep so I straightened up quickly and flushed darker when I saw the little puddle on the collar of his shirt where I had drooled on him. My movement had startled him awake so I tried to make myself look busy looking out the window hoping he wouldn't notice the drool or that I had slept on his shoulder. My face was so flushed that I knew when he looked over at me, he'd know something was up.

Sure, enough once he cleared the sleep from his eyes and looked over at me he said, "Have a good sleep?" I didn't know my cheeks could redden any more but I'm sure that they did.

"Yeah, sorry about your shoulder."

"Anytime, I'm Rhysand by the way, but you can call me Rhys."

"Nice to meet you Rhys, I'm Feyre."

We talked to the remaining half-hour of the flight, staying away from any too deep topics. I think he could tell when he was getting close to a nerve and he found a way to change the conversation. We talked about books and movies and it felt like no time had passed when we landed.

We waited in the immigration and customs lines together talking nonstop and maybe a little bit of flirting. It was still too soon since leaving Tamlin, but Rhys helped distract me and get me through one of the hardest times in my entire life. When we walked out of the airport a blond female was there calling for Rhysand.

He waited though to go over to her and turned to me. "Can I call you sometime?"

"I think I'd like that." I handed him my phone and he handed me his so we could exchange contacts. I handed his phone back to him and he gave me mine. We stood there looking at each other for another moment and then he leaned in and kissed me of the forehead and turned to go.

He was halfway toward the blond when he turned back, "See you soon Feyre darling." The blond embraced him, and they walked out together.

Then I walked out and made my way to the shuttle to go to the hotel that Lucien had booked for me with an unexpected smile on my face.


End file.
